1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly comprising a sound-proof type engine working machine wherein a working machine such as an electricity generator, a compressor and the like is adapted to be driven by a liquid-cooled internal combustion engine and an apparatus adapted to recover waste heat from the engine and to be mounted onto the working machine; and, more particularly, to a sound-proof type engine working machine with a waste heat recovery apparatus that is adapted to circulate an engine cooling liquid from a water jacket of the engine through a heat exchanger (for waste heat recovery) and a radiator as the quantity of heat radiated from the radiator is adapted to be controlled by a radiated heat control device.
2. Background of the Prior Art
An example of a conventional sound-proof type engine working machine, heretofore disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 1988-205412.
The conventional engine working machine is typically equipped with an electricity generator as a working machine so as to provide a cogeneration apparatus and is also equipped with a vertically long sound-proof casing. Within the vertically long sound-proof casing, there are provided the generator and an engine in upward order and there are further provided various accessories for a waste heat recovery apparatus and a control panel on the upper side of the engine.
There are, however, following disadvantages associated with such a conventional engine working machine.
That is, since the engine is disposed on the upper side of the generator, the total height of the engine working machine is inevitably increased by the height of the engine or the generator correspondingly thereto. Therefore, the various accessories and the control panel are disposed at such a height that it takes much trouble for carrying out the maintenance thereof.